


Tether Ball

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Written as alternative to Italy trip.





	Tether Ball

**Tether Ball**  
  
If the kiss had come at any other time before they had landed in Italy for his wedding to Hope, Steffy would’ve built her world around the possibilities; searching his stare, she saw something weak and broken – a result of disappointment.  
  
She stepped away from him, gathering her things and heading for the door…only to be stopped by his plea for her to stay; it was too hard for heart to deny him a pause – a split second of consideration – before glancing back at him over her shoulder.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, releasing it with her reply, “No.”


End file.
